This invention relates generally to an electrical connection and more specifically to an electrical connection for an automotive vehicle employing a grounding stud.
It is common to arc weld an elongated circular end of a threaded metal stud onto a sheet metal body panel of an automotive vehicle. Various parts are then inserted upon the single threaded stud and an internally threaded nut is rotationally inserted onto the stud. Conventional threaded weld studs have also been employed as electrical grounding points for a vehicle wire harness to an engine compartment frame or body panel. It is also known to employ a grounding weld stud that has a threaded portion, a circular flanged portion and a hexagonal shoulder portion for receiving an eyelet. This hexagonal shoulder configuration, however, provides undesirably large corner-to-corner and flat-to-flat dimensions across the shoulder in order to fit within standard stud welding machinery which can only handle a certain maximum outside diameter of stud; thus, the hexagonal shoulder leads to insufficient cross sectional area for electrical conductivity.
Screws have also been used to retain an electrical eyelet to a grounding panel. Conventional eyelets, having a circular inside aperture, often require upturned tabs to prevent rotation of the eyelets during installation of nuts for the stud construction or where screws are installed. This adds extra cost and complexity to the eyelet and installation process. Wire orientation is important for engine compartment use to prevent vehicle vibration from rotating the wire and loosening the nut, and to prevent wire pinching. One such example of a conventional orientation configuration is U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,264 entitled xe2x80x9cEarthing Studxe2x80x9d which issued to Blank on Mar. 8, 1994, which discloses a threaded weld stud, interlocking plastic orientation part, and a cable terminal or eyelet; this patent is incorporated by reference herein. Another traditional construction is disclosed in EP 0 487 365 B1 to Rapid S.A.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of an electrical connection employs a stud having a patterned segment, a shoulder and a flange. In another aspect of the present invention, the shoulder has seven or more predominantly flat faces. In a further aspect of the present invention, the shoulder has an octagonal cross sectional shape. Still another aspect of the present invention provides a nut which is threadably engaged with the patterned segment of the stud and an eyelet secured between the nut and the flange of the stud. Yet another aspect of the present invention allows the stud to be welded onto an automotive body panel or the like for use as a grounding stud.
The stud and electrical connection of the present invention are advantageous over traditional devices in that the present invention maximizes the electrical contact area between the stud and the eyelet while also providing a set angular orientation to the eyelet and wire once the nut has been fastened onto the stud. The present invention also improves the electrical cross sectional area through the stud while also allowing for the manufacture of the stud in conventionally sized equipment. The preferred octagonal cross sectional shape of the shoulder advantageously increases automatic alignment of the eyelet, especially when the eyelet has a matching octagonal internal aperture shape, as compared to stud shoulders having six or less flat faces. The stud of the present invention advantageously accepts both an octagonally apertured eyelet for use as a grounding stud or a circularly apertured eyelet for use in other electrical stud connections such as to a junction box, battery or the like. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.